


Paris

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Lucifer's poor impulse control, M/M, Other, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The children go to Paris.





	Paris

Summary: The children go to Paris.

\-----

It startles her when Trixie goes missing. Shocks and frightens her both when she calls Lucifer only for it to go unanswered. But mostly it worries her.

She tells herself not to panic when her call to Maze and Alec go unanswered as well. 

Calling Magnus is her last resort, hoping that he is available to answer, unsure of what she will do if he is not.

"Chloe?" Magnus asks sleepily, and belatedly she recalls that there is a three hour time difference between California and New York.

"I'm sorry to call so late." Chloe says, it's only nine in California but it's nearly Midnight where Magnus is, "But I can't find Trixie and neither Lucifer or Maze are answering."

She can almost see Magnus' frown, can hear him calling for Alec over the line faintly before he sighs and he hears him get up from the bed, no doubt to send a fire message to Alec.

"I'm really sorry, I know you've been busy." She says again.

"No worries, when your kid and Devil go off grid that's when you should call me." Magnus chuckles and she hears the message burning away.

A moment later a similar sound comes and Magnus makes a moment of realization.

"Where are they?" Chloe asks, feeling impatient.

"In Paris." Magnus said with a sigh.

"Paris?" Chloe repeated slowly, "Why?"

"Trixie mentioned she wanted to go in Lucifer's hearing and you know Lucifer has no impulse control so he, Maze, Madzie, Trixie and Alexander went to Paris." Magnus informed her, "I'll portal over and then we'll go to Paris."

"Thank you, Magnus." Chloe said sincerely.

"Of course, someone has to be the Adult, it just happens to be me and you. Magnus told her.

Chloe laughed and they hung up and knowing Lucifer Chloe prepared an overnight bag for Trixie and herself, packing some extra things for Madzie, just in case and was ready when Magnus appeared with a portal and an overnight bag for Alec and himself.

They smiled at one another and Magnus made another portal and to Paris they went.

\-----

Paris is not quiet, not even at this time of morning, but the lights are bright and distraction and Chloe almost misses then when they dance across the street.

Madzie is being held on Maze's hip with Trixie holding the hands of Alec and Lucifer. They look like a family.

Chloe's first instinct is to call out to them but something stops her and she halts Magnus from doing the same.

When he looks at her questioningly, she smiles.

"I want to see how he does without an audience." She explained, quietly.

Alec glanced their way and smiled at them about to come over to them when Magnus shook his head. Alec frowned but nodded slightly when Magnus pressed a finger to his lips and indicated Lucifer.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled down at Trixie when she tugged at his hand and Chloe could feel Alec's Grace wrapping around them, Magnus sighing at the touch of Alec's Grace against them as it hid them from those they wished to watch.

They followed the group from shop to shop, Lucifer lifting Trixie when she was tired and the gil sat on his shoulders pointing out this and that excitedly and Chloe smiled at them.but Trixie really should be in bed and Madzie too. And then they had breakfast in a little cafe and Chloe hated to ruin the group's fun 

So, with some reluctance she motioned towards Alec and pointed to Lucifer. Alec nodded and let the Grace fall from around them.

Lucifer looked up when they approached the table and pouted up at her.

"I'm not mad, Lucifer, yeah, it would have been nice to be told but I'm not mad, I was worried." Chloe said as she watched Magnus greet Alec with a kiss.

"I... I should have told you first." Lucifer admitted, sheepishly, "I was just so excited to show Trixie Paris."

"I know, but they should both be in bed." Chloe nodded her head at the children who were falling asleep in their breakfasts.

Lucifer nodded and reached out to lift the two girls into his arms, tucking them close and letting them rest on his shoulders and wrap their legs around his waist as they fell asleep on the short walk to an Alley where they could portal home.

Chloe watched him as he led the way and had to smile a little because at the moment with two precious little lives held in his arms Lucifer glowed with a brightness that felt protective, and in that moment Chloe noticed something.

She could see now how Lucifer might have been an Angel once, could almost see the outlines of his wings, of his Halo. Could feel how he wrapped the two girls protectively in his Grace as they slept.

And the Devil never seemed so Holy.

\-----

A/N: Welp, It's been a while for this series. Hope you enjoyed this little fluff.

(I've been Practicing, shh.)


End file.
